1. Field
The present invention herein relates to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, Complementary Metal Oxide Silicon (CMOS) semiconductor devices simultaneously include N-channel Metal Oxide Silicon (NMOS) transistors and P-channel Metal Oxide Silicon (PMOS) transistors. Electrons are accumulated in the channels of the NMOS transistors, and holes are accumulated in the channels of the PMOS transistors.
As electronic industries are highly developed, a degree of integration of CMOS included in semiconductor devices increases, and requirements for high-speed CMOS are increasing. Accordingly, much research is being made for implementing CMOS that has improved integration and/or speed.